The King of Foxes and Queen of Hares
by MircThomas19
Summary: After making a scene that left Naruto hurt and humiliated yet later in the caring hands of a brave and beautiful princess, the Rookie Twelve disappear from sleeping in their homes. They later wake up to become kings over their own lands. The only problem is that Naruto is the King of Kings! NaruHinaSaku ShikaIno NejiTen more pairings if wanted. Count on Lemons Later! OC Elements!
1. Chapter 1

**(Edited on 5/17/2014)**

TKFQR

Humiliation and Found Love

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

Konohagakure **(Hidden Leaf Village)**, home of ninjas and civilians alike in the Land Of Fire, is having one of its better days with the sun in all its glory shining down on the buildings and people down there and the breeze was one the instant reliefs for the torturing heat of the summer. Yet, this was to be remembered by twelve people who unknowingly had the burden the size of an entire country on their shoulders; especially the one with the biggest burden of them all: Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond in question wasn't having a good day; even with Tsuande as the Hokage, he still was only good enough to be a genin despite surviving encounters that even Jonin barely pull through. That was because all the credit went to Sasuke who had everyone begging to become Chunin to satisfy his lust for power and status. What really pissed off Naruto was that Tsuande even gave the credit of changing her mind and convincing her to return to Konoha to a pervert who couldn't even make her budge an inch, lest threating her in the end.

All this encouraged Naruto to change for the better and he actually made some progress as he developed a strategic mind and a more vast and refined arsenal of jutsu. Naruto did this by reading and studying scrolls on battle tactics and observation with his devolution keeping him in line. He even looked deeper into his fellow genin plus Shikamaru who just became Chunin himself. That was where Naruto finally saw that the girl with the beautiful lavender eyes and smooth blue hair, Hinata Hyuga. Despite this, he was still insecure about even talking to her considering she is the clan heir.

So, Naruto made her one of his precious people who successfully made him train even harder; using the amazing secret about his signature technique, **Kage Bunshin**, he finished off all the books on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well as improving one's mind even ten times as fast. Of course, he had to fend for himself on nature transformation after mastering the **Henge** and the **Kawarimi** from the academy plus the **Shunshin**, **Shuriken Kage Bunshin**, and the **Kunai Kage Bunshin** he got from the notes left for him from his adoptive grandfather who perished in the invasion by one of his students, the **Hebi Sennin** Orochimaru who is now one of the people Naruto hates the most.

Now, Naruto is on the level of high-grade Chunin and yet the sad part is that not even Tsuande noticed since Naruto kept the training to himself. He did this so he can have his enemies underestimating him and that he can have the power to protect his loved ones. Along with the things he learned from the scrolls, he also came up with his own technique after finding out his nature type as wind. He hasn't mastered them since he was short on ideas how to practice them; everyone just won't train or even give a hint to Naruto! But while Naruto has reached a dead-end on his wind manipulation, Naruto came up with ideas on how to combat the two in black cloaks that were after Naruto but instead attacked Sasuke who didn't a chance to them as he did; he just didn't have the time or chance to practice them.

Now back to the present, Naruto is now sulking his bad day with his team plus the three other ones that completed in the same Chunin Exams as he did. "Come on guys, can at least one of you spar with me?" Naruto whined to his fellow genin, "I need someone to train with so we can point out our weakest links..." Naruto explained until he was hit on the head.

"THE ONLY WEAK LINK IS YOU NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura Haruno was the Kunoichi on the team and the number one fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha who is also on the same team as Sakura and Naruto. "I can't believe that you actually helped us pull through the First Exam! Sasuke-kun was about to give that speech when you had to beat him; I bet your stole those words from him!"

"I didn't..." Naruto tried to argue, "You were relaxing while that damm Sennin was about to kill Sasuke-kun! I refuse to believe that you won against Kiba who is better than you! What is worse is that you had to use that extra chakra source that should belong to Sasuke-kun to beat Neji who is weak compared to Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait a moment..."

"You also inferred with Sasuke-kun's match against that crazed killer from Sunagakure **(Hidden Sand Village)** and that bastard brother who made Sasuke-kun suffer! You couldn't even face off Kabuto who is a mere Genin like us!"

"He was a Jonin..."

"In short, you are pathetic and always will be! No one will ever be your friend! That is why you are to stay where you are! To be the village's punching b~*SLAP*" Sakura was interrupted from her rant when Naruto lost his patience and slapped her on the face. "See? You hit your teammates for no good reason! You are a demon!" Now Naruto froze making him vulnerable to a slap from Ino who was as angry as Sakura, a kick in the stomach from Kiba who was angry that he lost to a weakling and pretty soon, everyone ganged up on Naruto; all those beatings and torturing, it was sick until the result was left. Naruto was a mess; his clothes were rags, his skin covered in bruises and scrapes and even his Hi'ate, his pride and joy, covered in mud and scratches. Yet with all that insults and beatings, Naruto's heart hurt the most as his pride is shattered and his drive was on the verge of breaking down. That was then, a light in the dark, a flower in the desert; her name was Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata never wanted any of the nonsense about the one who helped her with the low confidence that could have ruined her life and yet Naruto's bravery to go on even during times of despair and lost hope had rubbed out on her. She endured; that is what a real ninja does and is. Hinata finally found the courage to walk over to Naruto and began to heal him.

She then noticed Naruto began to stir and he opened his eyes, "Hinata-chan?" The girl with lavender eyes couldn't believe that her crush addressed her name with the –chan suffix; he usually does that with his female teammate, Sakura. But Hinata didn't complain, she just made Naruto more comfortable by laying her bruised head into her lap as she continued to heal him.

"I am sorry for not stopping them Naruto-kun. This is the least I can do but why did you call me –chan? Are you in love with Sakura still?" Hinata had a lot of questions as she rocket them to Naruto like she forgot he was injured.

"That is a lot of question over thirty second Hinata-chan, slow down please." Hinata blushed in embarrassment, "Ever since we won the invasion, I have reconsidered my stance with my skill level; It was always a waste of time trying to train with others so I took it to myself for now on. I never meant to offend them but even then I need someone to spar with; I don't want to keep secrets from my comrades. But they would just abuse them and sell me out to my enemies. That is what happened and it is not your fault." Hinata was surprised that a man on the verge of death would never blame Hinata for being shy.

"I know you are thinking that your shyness will ruin your reputation because everyone says that." Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke again, "I always thought it made you even cuter." Hinata blushed that her crush called her 'cute'. "That is why I am switching affections; Sakura always betrayed my trust and been a disappointment especially for a Kunoichi while I have seen your skills and drive, you are to be trusted Hinata-chan." That last sentence really broke the ice as Hinata broke down in tears and hugged Naruto while trying to avoid making the wounds worse. She was in heaven that she heard her crush saying he returned her feelings but somehow, the thought of hating Sakura and Ino came to her mind and then she felt something winch in Naruto's heart. Hinata looked down to see a crying Naruto; he rarely cries.

"Please Hinata-chan, don't hate Sakura or Ino." Hinata was shocked that Naruto would defend someone who ridiculed and beat him to a pulp. "I don't care what they do to me; be it insults or embarrassment but I don't want my girl to become a hater." This caused two things to happen with Hinata, one; her heart went racing that Naruto called her his girl, and two; Naruto didn't want her to hate anyone.

"N-naruto-kun, i-I am y-your g-girl?" Hinata didn't want to hear 'no' because it would mean that the thing was just a dream. She then got her answer when Naruto smiled, hugged Hinata close and kissed her square on the lips. Hinata felt like she was going to faint and yet her body actually listened to her and she just dove into the kiss.

"Yes Hinata-chan, you are my girl and I would need your help." Hinata was puzzled Naruto's answer, "I want to be able to promise that I would be there when you need me. I just can't be that strong on my own so can you help?" Hinata saw no deceit and just pure longing to protect her in his tone. She just dove into his chest,

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would be glad to help." Hinata didn't show it but she was surprised as Naruto was that she didn't stutter that time. Yet in the great moment, the couple noticed that they spent the entire day bonding so it was nightfall now and that they were exhausted from all that heart racing and heart rising. Hinata was about to get up when she found herself carried bride-style by Naruto! "Naruto what you doing!? You are still injured!"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; just tell me where your compound is so you can rest for the night." Naruto reassured his girl,

"I can walk you know."

"You have been on the verge of heart break to many times today, Hinata-chan; would it hurt to walk alone in the dark?" Naruto argued back and this time, Hinata couldn't even talk back anymore.

"Fine but once we get there; I get to walk inside, okay?"

"Yes Hinata-chan." Hinata somehow felt great pulling the rank over Naruto even though it made her also feel guilty pushing her crush around. She gave him instructions anyway and under a hour, the couple made it to the Hyuga Compound, Hinata's home or better yet the place she sleeps at. "Here we are and good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said as left for his apartment when he felt something holding him back; he looked to see Hinata's hand holding a tight grip on Naruto's right hand.

"Sorry about before. I really enjoyed you carrying me; it kind of shows me how much you love me." Hinata said in a tone that hid a wish to stay with Naruto for the rest of the night; the blond caught it anyway.

"Then should we use the door or be more daring?" That question had an obvious answer as Hinata allowed Naruto to cuddle her in his arms and enter through the bedroom window; there, the couple took off their clothes (They were still decent, you perverts!) and crashed into the soft bed that felt warmer and softer since Hinata had the best pillow around: Naruto's chest which was firm and solid yet comfort; that jumpsuit really hid that from everyone. Hinata is a lucky girl to be able to feel it the best and with Naruto's permission.

That night was to be like any other yet the sky seemed to glow like an opening appeared; out of the light that was like the sun yet no one was awakened by it, came eleven streams that arrived as a group until they reached the center of the village that is where they went in different directions. Every building passed, the sleeping people heard faint voices like 'our king' or 'our queen' but they were ignored like the wind blowing passed the windows. That was no ordinary wind; it was voices, voices of souls searching for their rulers for some reason.

It was now becoming clear because the streams started to enter the windows of homes belonging to the Konoha Twelve, the first to be Naruto and Hinata who were sleeping in the same bed happily. That was only a few moment until the ten streams of light entered the last ten destination at the same time. When morning came, the twelve Konoha Rookies were not to be seen at all.

In a dark room, two figures stirred and woke up to find themselves in each other's embrace; they didn't act surprised since they remained hugging each other. Only to draw their attention away from their moment together when a door opened on their left; what came in was a fox and a hare!

{My King, we have awaited your return.} The fox spoke that spooked the couple but they were ninjas and ninjas seen sights more scary or puzzling.

{My Queen, we can thank you enough for coming back after all this time.} The hare also talked and this time the couple was complete okay with it (amazing isn't it?).

"My name is Naruto and her name is Hinata." Naruto knew better than break the moment with nonsense yelling. "Does either of these names match your king and queen?" The fox and the hare nodded and that was when the two animals came and removed the sheets and lightened up the room that the couple noticed they were wearing robes belonging to couples of royalty!

"Please help us learn about our roles once more." Naruto said and the fox and hare nodded.

{Of course Sire, come right this way.} The fox waved the couple to walk down a corridor and once the two ninjas reach a door at the end, they saw something undreamed of!

End of Chapter 1

** *This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! I sure have a lot of ideas but none on how to present them in your likings so keep the reviews coming! I know I made Sakura a real b*th but rest assure, it is only to progress the story; she would see the light in no time. Tell me what you think of this story so I can make it better the best I can.***

**Translations:**

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

**Henge – Transformation**

**Kawarimi – Substitution**

**Shunshin – Body Flicker**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin – Shuriken Shadow Clones**

**Kunai Kage Bunshin – Kunai Shadow Clone**


	2. Chapter 2

TKFQH

Coming of Unsuspecting Rulers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on the King of Foxes and Queen of Hares,_

"_My name is Naruto and her name is Hinata." Naruto knew better than break the moment with nonsense yelling. "Does either of these names match your king and queen?" The fox and the hare nodded and that was when the two animals came and removed the sheets and lightened up the room that the couple noticed they were wearing robes belonging to couples of royalty!_

"_Please help us learn about our roles once more." Naruto said and the fox and hare nodded._

_{Of course Sire, come right this way.} The fox waved the couple to walk down a corridor and once the two ninjas reach a door at the end, they saw something undreamed of!_

Back in Konoha,

Chaos; Chaos and Confusion and Concern were the three words to describe the mood within the air and minds of everyone who were either friends or family with the Rookie Twelve. Even the Hokage was on the verge of panic when he found out his adoptive grandson was not to be found in his apartment. He frantically sent every revival and tracking team in search of Naruto and the rest of the Rookie Twelve but they were not to be found anywhere in the Country of Fire and any nearby country; it was like whoever did take the kids practically left this world with them! Whatever the case, that last theory isn't too far from the truth; the question that is most important is how the kids are going to return to Konoha?

In a dark room big enough for a medium sized family (I scale that family size to be around 6 parents and aunts and uncles plus 4 kids). There was a single bed from the outline of the shadows and there were lumps in the blankets; they then started to move and stir!

"Wha? That was a nice sleep but I don't remember my bed smelling like this." A figure appeared from the lumps and muttered as he tried to see where he is. "Where is the light switch, I could sure use some to see where I~?" The figure was interrupted when the room lit up to reveal a regal room, like those of royalty often sleeps in with everything imagined in that arena. The figure revealed to be Kiba; not only that, he was dressed robes with patterns of fire, dogs and steel fangs! "H-how did end up in this bed with nine people too!?" The dog-loving boy, unfortunately, was the type to yell under surprise and panic and that was what caused everyone to wake up.

"KAAA! I slept with Sasuke-kun! Wish that he would hold me in his arms though."

"To bad Forehead, I did sleep right next Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut Up! What is going on!?"

"EEK! Neji-kun! Don't be so forward!"

"But I am not!"

"How Youthful it is to sleep among comrades!"

"...how strange."

"Wonder what is going on and if this place has food service."

"How troublesome, I can't even enjoy this comfortable bed."

...Yeah, that is the basics of what happened next after the lights turned on. Kiba, himself was wondering why there were only ten of them including him. "Has any of you seen Hinata?"

Those ten chatter boxes stopped, looked to Kiba making him feel uneasy. "Why are you dressed like a king Kiba-baka!?"

"Well you dress and sound like a spoiled princess yourself!" Kiba was a little angry that he was given an insult for an answer. This started an actual argument that began to cross everyone else there. Soon, any attempt to quell to the argument only proved to be extra wood to fuel the fire and pretty soon, the noise began to fill the entire bedroom and it was so loud that everything seemed to shake in the room.

XXXXX

"They sure are nosy; do you think Kouhi-chan **(1)**?" In a throne room with twelve chairs forming a circle, two people sat in two that were placed next to each other; the one on the left had the picture of a fox with traps and flames surrounding it while on the right, was the picture of a hare also surrounded but this time by berries and waves of water.

"Sure Koi-kun **(2)** but that is because they just woke up. Rather nosier than we did." Now, we can get a better look at these love-tied rulers. They were a king and a queen holding hands while sitting in their respected thrones.

The king who sat on the left wore a crown out of gold and had the design of a Kitsune with all nine tails pointing upward; his robe was also gold with stripes of sliver and red in a pattern like fox tails and wind currents, underneath were a black shirt and sliver pants. The queen had a tiara with the design of a hare standing upright with a bush making a circle from both sides; her robe was blue and white with the pictures of hares of both genders roaming freely with rivers of water flowing calmingly and mighty, underneath were a blue and silver kimono.

Then the pair noticed that the doors into the throne room had opened, revealing a pair composed of a Fox and a Hare. The king smiled, "Keichi **(3)** and Soutou **(4)**. It's nice to see you again." The queen also smiled and agreed to her 'husband',

"It has been awhile. Would you be so kind and gather the others and tell them that their rulers are awake?"

The Fox and Hare, now called by Keichi and Soutou respectably, responded, {Yes your majesty.} On cue, the two left the room.

XXXXX

Back in the bedroom, the argument is still in action and it is really getting on people's nerves including Shikamaru. 'Man, can they argue or what? Mendōkusei **(5)**." That lazy genius always though that that arguing was when people don't sleep or watch clouds; in this case, they will be wasting a good amount of time. The Nara just hoped he can go outside to watch some clouds for a few hours; the bedroom seemed to have everything except a door to get out of or get in.

"You can say that again, does this place have room service?" Choji was another who though that arguing was just a waste of time, a waste of time that can be used to eat in his case. Still, he was hungry from the whole thing, not surprising that Choji is from a clan who loves food more than anyone else. Choji hoped something will turn up and he can enjoy good food again.

"OW! Girls sure hit as hard as their voices are loud." Kiba got the receiving end of the stick and was knocked out of action by three pairs of fist belonging to girls rubbed the wrong way. Akamaru tried to lick the bruises, bumps and scraps with his tongue; still it was a painful experience for the dog boy. Kiba smiled anyway at how his partner tried to help him through his less good days.

"Hn." King Emo, aka Sasuke Uchiha, was doing what he does the best: brooding in a corner and plot how he would kill his older brother. Still, he never counted on waking up in a bedroom with his comrades especially his two biggest fan girls. Mr. Emo King was just a few inches from stomping all the way to the one in charge the 'dump' and give them a piece of his mind.

That is, until they saw no door to leave through so they stayed in the room while others wanted to stay in the bed since it was a lot more comfortable than the beds at their homes back in Konoha. Speaking of which, the thought suddenly reached everyone's head and caused the noise generated by the argument had ceased.

How do we get back to Konoha? What about everyone we were forced to leave behind? What will become of us? These questions were actually what invaded everyone's heads and caused them to worry themselves to death.

This ended when one of the girls named Tenten happened to look into the direction of her right; she noticed something that was out of place to her. "Hey!" Everyone looked to the girl who made that outburst, "Those doors weren't there before."

Everyone looked again and noticed a pair of doors indeed. They were of a regal design and seem to have many animal pictures all over and the handles were like door knockers and huge ones at that. Then, the Rookie Ten saw the doors open to reveal ten beings looking into the room.

Starting from the far left, there was a hawk, a mouse, a dog, a falcon, a deer, a monkey, a panda, a sparrow, an armadillo and a grasshopper (couldn't find an animal to fit Shino). They then got on their feet and bowed,

{Welcome great rulers! Brothers and Sister of the King of Foxes, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Queen of Hares, Hinata Uzumaki!} They all proclaimed that left the Rookies in complete silence until this one was addressed. {And fellow royalty under the rule of the King of Kings!}

End of Chapter 2

***Hello everyone, here is the next chapter in The King of Foxes, Queen of Hares! Sorry for the long wait, these are mad times with the weather and college on my mind; it really delays my thinking of what to write my chapters. So, what do you think about the names for the fox and the hare that greeted Naruto and Hinata upon awakening in the bedroom? The language translator I am using really confuses me when I compare it to how it is done in the actual manga.***

**1. Means 'wife'.**

**2. Means 'husband'.**

**3. Means 'brave'; I thought it will reflect on how Naruto always faces danger with a strong front when on missions or at home in the manga.**

**4. Means 'fair'; I figured it will link to a 'beautiful and fair princess' Hinata stands for in the manga.**

**5. Means 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'. This is a catchphrase used by stereotypical lazy people in Japanese culture.**


End file.
